If Only It Was Real
by con2020tran
Summary: *Completed* Chocolates are something that most Japanese females give on Valentine's Day; but there are two kinds, obligation and true love. Which one will Rika Nonaka choose for a certain someone?
1. Only Friends And No More

**If Only It Was Real**  
  
**Con**: I'm back for the first time in the Year 2004 for a new fic! Seeing as tomorrow is Valentine's Day, I decided to put up a Valentine fic :) Hope you enjoy, as this is one of the few fics that I do without any roughs...and worse, it's not a one-shot either!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon, but I do own this story and the plot.  
  
**Chapter 1**: Only Friends And No More  
  
-------------------------  
  
The light blue sky gifted little white snowflakes to the world below, covering the streets and roofs of houses. The air was filled with the sound of the people of West Shinjuku doing their shopping for Valentine's Day, which was only two whole days away. Little children ran to the shelves looking for suitable Valentine cards to give their classmates, husbands and wives did their best to plan a vacation on that loving day, and adolescents bought little gifts to give to another.  
  
"C'mon!" Jeri exclaimed, running into an already crowded grocery store. "We have to hurry up before everything is sold out!"  
  
"Well you should have done your shopping earlier," Alice reasoned, following the hazel-eyed girl into the store, stopping when she saw that the third girl hadn't moved. "C'mon Rika."  
  
Rika Nonaka folded her arms cross her chest in a stubborn sort of matter. "Remember that I didn't follow you two willingly so don't expect me to follow you inside."  
  
Jeri poked her head outside. "Rika...you agreed to help me..."  
  
"Yeah, but 'helping' didn't include buying gifts for Valentine's Day. Anyways, you've got Alice to help you in that category," Rika countered as she turned around to go. "Me, I'm going home."  
  
Jeri grabbed her friend's hand and began pulling her into the store. "You can go home anytime! You can't buy gifts for Valentine's anytime!"  
  
The inside of the store was decorated for the occasion. Large pink balloon hearts floated to the roof with words such as "Be My Valentine!", "Make My Day Valentine!", "Happy Valentine's Day!" and even one that said "Discounts On All Valentine Related Products!". Pictures of Cupid dangled from the ceiling on thin strings and red streamers hung through the store as well.  
  
Jeri dragged Rika with a trailing Alice into an aisle where candy and chocolate filled up the shelves. Spaces in the neatly arranged items indicated that others had bought these sweets as well, and there were many missing. The fourteen-year-old Katou released her friend's hand and instead started to browse the chocolates.  
  
"What are you looking for Jeri?" Alice questioned her.  
  
"I don't know," Jeri admitted. "What kind of chocolate do you think Takato would like? The ones with caramel in it or the ones with peanuts in it?"  
  
"What? This is what this is all about?" Rika exclaimed in disbelief. "Chocolates? For Takato? THIS is the reason you dragged me here?"  
  
Jeri laughed. "Well, aren't we supposed to give something to boys? Chocolates are a common thing to give to someone you like in Japan. Of course I'm not only giving Takato this, I'm going to give him something to go along with it." She turned to Rika and Alice. "And you two are going to be getting something as well."  
  
Alice raised an eyebrow. "For..."  
  
"You, for Henry of course!"  
  
Alice blushed and directed her light blue eyes towards the ground. "You know, you don't need to announce it to the entire world."  
  
Rika rolled her eyes. Jeri's ideas could be so ridiculous sometimes. "And since I'm don't need to be part of this I guess I can go."  
  
"But aren't you going to get something for Ryo?"  
  
The receiver of the message scowled. "Why do you always have to mention Ryo in every conversation we're in? I'd told you before and I'll tell you again, me and Ryo are just friends!"  
  
"Very special friends," Alice McCoy pointed out.  
  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten that we can give chocolates to our friends as well! They're just obligation chocolates. You don't only have to give them to someone you like, you can give them to your male friends as well, for example: Ryo," Jeri stated. It was obvious that this girl had been preparing for denial.  
  
Rika's frown became deeper. "Fine!" She grabbed a whole bunch of the boxes and turned to face the two again. "See? I've got all these! Now would you two please get off my back about Ryo?!"  
  
Alice tried to stifle a giggle, only to have it come out anyways. When she received a glare from Rika's light violet eyes, she tried to regain her composure. "Really, we stopped ages ago. But it's funny, you act so defensively whenever we talk about you and Ryo."  
  
"No I don't," she denied before walking over to the cashier to pay for her gifts. Her friends ran up to her with their own chocolaty Valentines.  
  
"Rika, you've got to at least like him a little bit," said Jeri.  
  
Growling, Rika turned on her friends. "Can you guys quit it? I don't like him more than a friend and that's period!" When the cashier rang up the total, Rika quickly gave the money and stormed out of the store despite her friends' pleas to wait.  
  
'How dare they play with me this way?' the fourteen-year-old adolescent thought furiously. 'They're not the ones who aren't willing to fall in love!' Rika slowed down when her brain registered what it had thought. 'I don't want to be more. I don't want to fall in love. I don't want to be hurt again...'  
  
-------------------------  
  
**Con**: Yeah I know, pretty short and kinda clichéd, but I was bored and wanted to write a Valentine fanfic... Please review! Please Review my story, give me suggestions, give me comments, just give me something! Hopefully the next chapter will be up before March 13! lol...at least I hope so...Oh right, the site where I got inspired to do something like this is just to let you know... 


	2. Decisions Can Be Regretful

**If Only It Was Real**  
  
**Con**: Hurray! I've gotten four reviews so far! And best of all, one of them is from one of my favourite authors! Just one more and my life will be complete!...kinda... Okay, well this is kind of a late update considering that it's a Valentine's fic, but what can you do? I'm a slow writer!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon, but I do own this story and the plot.  
  
_To Amethyst Blizzard_: Cute?! This story is cute? Ugh, cute is such an ugly word...lol, cute being ugly.  
  
_To Evil Queen_: Um...that's not exactly what I was thinking about...but good idea!  
  
**A/N**: Interesting, nobody commented on the fact that that chapter didn't explain what had happened before...you know, background info...interesting...  
  
**Chapter 2**: Decisions Can Be Regretful  
  
-------------------------  
  
The Nonaka residence's peaceful silence was shattered with the slamming of the front door. Knowing that something was up with her daughter, Rumiko Nonaka looked to her own mother for assistance and with a nod, she walked out of the room just in time to see Rika take shelter in her room. The young parent crossed over to her daughter's room and knocked softly on the wooden frame.  
  
"I'm busy!" came the reply. A ruffling of objects could be heard as if a number of things have been dumped on the floor.  
  
"Rika? Let me come in please," Rumiko paused but her response was negative. Sighing, she slid open the door anyways and saw Rika sitting at the low brown table with her back facing her. The sun provided little light to brighten up the fairly dark room so she took up the task of switching on the single light bulb that hung on the ceiling.  
  
"I thought that you asked for permission and I thought I said no," said Rika, not even turning.  
  
Rumiko ignored her words and instead sat down beside her offspring at the table. She noted that a few small boxes of chocolates lay on the smooth brown top and briefly smiled. Usually Rika would just pay no attention to the entire holiday but it didn't look that way this year. "I see that you came home earlier than you intended to."  
  
Rika gave a little shrug. "I guess I decided to change my mind."  
  
"So, who are these for?" Rumiko asked, referring to the boxes.  
  
"Well who do you think they're for?" Rika shot back.  
  
Frowning, the parent tried another question to get the information she wished to acquire. "Well they're obviously for your friends, but is there a special someone who you're giving it to?"  
  
The fourteen-year-old finally decided to face her mother upon receiving this question. "Can you quit it? First Jeri and Alice, and now my own mother! Can you all just get off my back about this?" With each word, her voice had risen in volume until the ending where Rika unexpectedly shot up onto her feet. "I don't need this from everybody you know! Can't I just get some rest from all this Valentine crap?" In one swift movement, she had pulled her mother up off the floor and pushed her out of her room, closing the door quickly.  
  
Rumiko sighed and walked back over to the room where Seiko was seated at her computer. The elder turned around when she heard her soft footsteps and received a small smile from her.  
  
There was no hiding from this at all. Rika sat back down on the wooden floorboards and stared at the boxes of chocolates. Four boxes were set on one side while one sat by itself on the other side. The four represented Takato, Henry, Kazu and Kenta (although the last two didn't deserve it) who were going to get them as a sign of friendship while the loner represented Ryo Akiyama who was...undecided.  
  
The truth was that Rika Nonaka had no intention of getting hurt by love again, like what had happened when her father left his family for who knows what. It had already been nine years since that event, but it didn't mean that the wounds had healed. Still, many things had happened to help them recover, all of them revolving around their Digital adventure.  
  
Digital adventure. Digital Monsters. Digimon. Renamon. Rika's expression softened when she remembered her partner and how she had helped her to look inside herself and bring out the trust that had long since disappeared, and use that to believe in her fellow Tamers. Now it wasn't trust that had to be found, but it was the kitsune-type Digimon. A year ago Renamon and the rest of the Tamers' Digimon had to return to the Digital World or risk deletion, the Hypnos team haven't found a way back to the Digital World since.  
  
After that, many things had changed. A few months after the D-Reaper, Takato finally found the courage to ask Jeri out and began dating ever since. Takato was not the same Gogglehead as before, he was now a more mature individual yet his childhood qualities remained underneath. Jeri was still the same old Jeri; always wearing a smile on her bright features and hardly ever brought down by anything.  
  
Alice began working at Hypnos to help out with the never-ending search for the Digital World, which had seemed to "relocate" itself; either that or there was some kind of firewall blocking access to it. Henry joined in as well and it was obvious that after so many hours of co-operation, they have grown an attraction towards each other.  
  
Suzie, Ai, and Mako had become great friends, as they are almost similar in age. Suzie was no longer obsessed with "Princess Pretty Pants", switching gears to computers and everything else digital in hopes of finding Lopmon. Whenever Ai and Mako got into a disagreement, they would actually solve it by talking the problem out with their mother instead of breaking stuff; this new approach would usually work.  
  
Kazu and Kenta were the same pinheads they always were; they haven't seemed to grow at all this past year.  
  
Ryo moved from his home island of Kyushu to West Shinjuku because he wanted to be closer to his friends, or so he claimed. Rika had noticed that he had grown a lot as well; he was no longer the same "jerk" who had defeated her in the Digimon tournament two years ago, he was a more matured guy, even though he joked now and then. She knew that he treated her more than a friend, but she couldn't make that same sacrifice. But his sapphire eyes were so deep and caring...His features, so perfect and cute...  
  
Rika shook her head. What was up with her? Why was she thinking this? She couldn't risk falling in love again or she could get hurt and regret whatever had happened...and not able to even become friends with him again.  
  
'But he is so safe and perfect, there is no need for caution...' a voice whispered in her head; a voice that always seemed to come from her heart.  
  
Her light violet eyes drew back to that lone box, drew back to Ryo in confusion. Sighing, she got up and put them all away. She would decide what to do for Ryo tomorrow.  
  
-------------------------  
  
**Con**: Finished Chapter 2 a lot quicker than I had originally thought it would take. I could have put it up on February 17th 2004, but my stupid Internet connection wasn't working...stupid piece of junk...I'm through with my motto so I'll just say review please! I'd really appreciate it! C'ya all l8r! 


	3. Mere Coincidence?

**If Only It Was Real**  
  
**Con**: "Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence. Just what we all need, more lies about a world that: never was and neve-" Oh...uh...welcome! I'm really polite, haven't update for so long and Evanescence is in my head...  
  
I'm really sorry for not updating for like a month now, but I had a serious case of Writer's Block and I have a Science project that I should be working on right now...heh heh...That plus the fact that I've been watching too many old Chinese shows...See what happens when you don't have a rough copy written out? Anywayz, thanks for a total of 10/11 reviews for that last chapter! I've set a new record for myself!  
  
Too make up for my lateness, whoever reviews this time will get...looks through piles of junk uh...a toothpick? Um...a cookie? I know! You can have my bothersome little brother! Either of those three will be given to you if you review.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon, but I do own this story and the plot. I also own the various Digimon merchandise in my room, and you can't take that away from me! Also, the song "Wind's Nocturne" belongs to the people who created the game Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete, yet I own a copy of the game. -  
  
_To Alex Warlon_: First Comment: Yeah, well let's just see that Digimon Tamers aired at a bad time: I was on the verge of beginning my adolescence, so that's not exactly good because I kinda paired up everyone from every television show.  
  
Second Comment: To be truthful, I'd really forgotten. But as a cover-up I'll say that since Rumiko was pushed out, she couldn't exactly do anything.  
  
Third Comment: Yeah, I've read the summary of the movie. I've also watched the subbed version of it. raises eyebrow Why the question?  
  
**Chapter 3**: Mere Coincidence?  
  
-------------------------  
  
The bell rang clearly through the empty school hallways and into the ears of students in their classes, but it didn't stop. It was only a few minutes before lunch, but you'd have to be a real idiot to mistake this continuous noise for the lunch bell. Now it was February, meaning that it was really cold and that some unfortunate students weren't close enough to their lockers to get out their jackets. The unluckiest ones were the ones who were in their Physical Education class and who had to go out in their t- shirts and shorts. Meaning that three particular Tamers were all unlucky.  
  
"D-damn! Damn! Damn!" Rika raged, jogging on the spot with her arms crossed over her chest. "Why m-me? Of all the p-people-"  
  
"Oh c'mon! I'm o-out here free-freezing too!" Alice shot back as she paced back and forth to keep warm. "Like y-you're the only one?" she muttered before a set of arms encircled her and drew her closer in, providing her with warmth, even if it was just a little. Alice let out a little cry of surprise at this unexpected action and spun around to see whom the culprit was, only to come face to face with Henry Wong.  
  
Jeri laughed as well as she could between chattering teeth, small puffs of smoke appearing between breaths. "And y-yesterday, you acted to be clu- clueless."  
  
Henry tried to hide his smile but pulled Alice towards him again, causing her to blush. "I just heard she was freezing and decided to help thaw her out. Is that such a crime?"  
  
"It is when we're with the ot-others," Alice countered although she kept the smile on her face, causing an "awww" kind of smile from Jeri and an eye- roll from Rika.  
  
"You do kn-know that people don't want to see you two flirting right?" she asked them with a voice colder than she'd intended it to be, causing the two to reluctantly pull away from each other.  
  
"C'mon Rika, you've got to lighten up a little," said a familiar voice behind the small group. Takato Matsuki emerged from the crowd of students and found a place beside Jeri. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day."  
  
"Wow, I'm practically leaping for joy," Rika responded sarcastically as Takato look off his jacket and draped it over Jeri who in return gave a grateful thanks.  
  
Rika bit her lip, her eyes emitting nothing but a mix of anger and envy at her friends. She turned to look at the road where cars sped by to hide her expression. They were the lucky ones, having no experience of the hurt that accompanied love. She was hesitant while they just leapt through the wall of flame, not giving it a single thought. But look at what the result was, those two were happy – not to mention warm – while she just stood off to the side, feeling lonelier than ever. She took a step backwards, not wanting anything to do with the two couples and turned to walk away, bumping into someone and stumbling back instead. As soon as she had caught her balance, she glared at the person and unintentionally locked eyes with Akiyama's clear sapphire ones.  
  
Ryo flashed a grin. "Leaving so soon? But I just got here. Aren't I even worthy enough for a simple 'hello'?"  
  
Rika glanced down from his spellbinding eyes and muttered his request. 'Great, just what I needed.' "Okay, now will you let me pass?" she asked, anxious to get away but unsure of why she wanted his permission first.  
  
The older boy pivoted one foot backwards to allow her through but just then the hideous head of a Cyclops appeared out of nowhere, clearly surprising the two.  
  
Rika scowled when she realized who it was. "What the hell, Kazu? It's almost Valentine's, not Halloween."  
  
He laughed as he took off the mask of the mythical one-eyed creature. Kenta staggered up to his partner-in-crime, doubled over in laughter. "You should have seen the look on your faces!" Kazu Shioda managed to gasp out. "That was absolutely priceless!"  
  
Rika was just about to jump him when Ryo did it himself, causing quite a lot of commotion and allowing others to come running over to the scene, including Takato, Jeri, Henry, and Alice.  
  
"Wanna do that again?" Ryo demanded, having captured the prankster in a headlock.  
  
Kazu shook his head and was released from the headlock, staggering back into someone in the crowd. "Just wanted to have a little fun."  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call scaring people, fun," he countered, and then he turned to face Rika again. "Guess you can go wherever you want now."  
  
Jeri raised an eyebrow. "You're going somewhere Rika?"  
  
Rika glared at Ryo, who just smiled and shrugged innocently. "Forget it."  
  
The hazel-eyed girl smiled in a kind of smug way, eyeing Ryo and Rika. "Good then."  
  
Rika caught her look and was about to defend herself when Takato decided to but in. "Any of you coming to the Valentine's Day Dance tomorrow? I know Jeri and me are going, mostly because Jeri likes to force me to do things like this."  
  
Jeri giggled lightly at his comment and pinched his arm. "Takato!"  
  
"Well it's true!" the goggle-head said, laughing.  
  
"And you're so difficult to persuade!" Jeri shot back, joining him.  
  
Alice shook her head in friendly disapproval. "I can't believe you two."  
  
"Well since Alice and me are part of the Student Council and helped plan the dance, we have to be there to make sure everything runs smoothly," said Henry.  
  
"Nice way to cover up," commented Kazu.  
  
"So what about you, Kazu?"  
  
Kazu's face fell. "I don't have anyone to go with so what am I supposed to do? Go with Kenta?" They both looked at each other before cracking up again.  
  
"I hope we won't have to go that far," said Kenta when they had regained their composure.  
  
"Let us all hope that you won't," Alice put in curtly. "Ryo? Rika? What about you two?"  
  
"My mom's leaving for Europe tomorrow and I guess I'd have to be there," replied Rika for once in her life, glad that Rumiko was leaving.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't be there either, I have plans for tomorrow," was all Ryo would say.  
  
Alice eyed them suspiciously and Rika just wanted to scream out loud. Why whenever they had something in common, did her friends believe that it meant something more? Couldn't they just accept the fact that it was mere coincidence? Rika closed her eyes, why was she even telling herself this? She believed this if the others didn't, well there weren't anything she could do about it. But still, the fact that she had been reminding herself of this over and over again wasn't a good sign.  
  
The granddaughter of Rob McCoy looked as if she was about to throw in her own little comment when the bell rang, signalling the end of the period, the beginning of lunch, and to come in. As they were making small chat, Takato and Henry were suddenly pulled away from their girlfriends by Kazu and Kenta respectively.  
  
"Hey!" they cried out in union, pulling away and righting themselves.  
  
"Come on!" exclaimed Kenta. "We've got to hurry back to class!"  
  
Takato raised an eyebrow. "Kazu and Kenta are actually anxious to go back to class? Okay, who are you and what have you done with them?"  
  
Kazu faked a laugh. "Very funny...not. Anyways, we have to get our tests back and remember last week? We made a bet that whoever had the lowest mark would buy the others lunch, and I've got no money! Not to mention the fact that I'm hungry!"  
  
The others laughed. "Well I guess we have no choice but to follow. Bye Alice," said Henry, following Kazu and Kenta who had run off.  
  
"I knew they wouldn't actually want to go back to class. I'll see you Jeri," was Takato's farewell before joining his fellow classmates.  
  
Ryo glanced behind him and started to walk away to join his class as they headed inside the building.  
  
"Guess I've gotta go as well," said the fifteen-year-old. "See you later."  
  
Rika watched as Ryo backed away and when his bright sapphire eyes met her light violet ones, he flashed another grin, this time an appreciative one and turned around to jog over to his class. She held her gaze until the Legendary Tamer disappeared into the crowd, unable to comprehend her own emotions, or Ryo's intentions.  
  
----------  
  
The dimly lit room was close to looking like a war zone with all the objects scattered around. Rika sighed as she got up from her knelling position to move on to another part of the room, 'Where could it be?' She suddenly remembered a place that she hadn't bothered to search yet, but she quickly became frustrated when she had.  
  
'Why am I even wasting my time like this?' she thought in rage, getting on her feet. 'I have better things to do like a certain thing called homework.' Just when the adolescent was about to give up, the door unexpectedly slid open to reveal her mother, illuminated by the sunset.  
  
Rumiko Nonaka looked surprised at the state the room was in. "And I thought my room wasn't appropriate for guests," referring to the fact that she was packing just moments before.  
  
"Mom," Rika acknowledged, ignoring the comment and continuing her fruitless search.  
  
Rumiko sighed, knowing that her daughter was not in a good mood. "Well, I'm going to be leaving tomorrow evening."  
  
Rika nodded. "Yeah, I know. And I'll be there."  
  
"So, what are you looking for? Perhaps I could help."  
  
"Yeah, perhaps," was Rika's response, throwing some of her old Digi-Modify Cards to the side. She sighed and pushed herself against a wall. "I don't think you'll know what I'm looking for 'cause you weren't there when I first got it..."  
  
"Oh," said Rumiko, joining her daughter on the floor. "Well can you at least tell me why you're looking for it?"  
  
Rika shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure myself. I guess it's just because it's traditional to give something to your friends on Valentine's Day or something." The present frown grew even deeper. "Oh I don't know! I don't want to do this, it feels I'm required to, but I don't want to! Yet I feel like I actually want to but then I-" She stopped abruptly, all this ranting was getting her nowhere, besides it was confusing.  
  
Rumiko nodded in acknowledgement and stood up, heading through the doorway. "This is one thing that adolescence is a big part of, so it's up to you whether or not you want it to be." She paused and laughed. "Now back to the reason I came here, dinner's in ten minutes."  
  
Rika laughed under her breath as well. "I'll be out as soon as I find what I'm looking for. And oh yeah, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I was in a bad mood."  
  
"I could tell," said Rumiko before exiting the room and heading over to the living room.  
  
The fourteen-year-old girl let out yet another sigh before moving on to the next corner. 'Stupid adolescent hormones. I really wish I could figure this out, but until then I'll have to make do with what I have now. If only I knew if these feelings were real...'  
  
_As traveling across the sea  
  
From the unknown country,  
  
The wind passes gently behind my ears,  
  
Will you tell me if people live with  
  
The same bewildering feeling inside?  
  
To love someone,  
  
Or to be loved by someone  
  
I wonder what those feelings are like?  
  
I can only feel vaguely from afar.  
  
I want to cherish the feeling  
  
That has started inside me,  
  
The fate trembles my heart like the wind._  
  
-------------------------  
  
**Con**: If you have reached this point, it means that you have finished reading Chapter Three of If Only It Was Real. By the way, that "Wind's Nocturne" song is not the one you would find in the English version of Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete, you have to get the Japanese version, I just used the translated lyrics; I have no clue what the original ones are.  
  
For those of you wondering how I was so creative (not!) in coming up with the fire alarm situation, my classmates could tell you but none of them understand the meaning of a fanfic. BORING ALERT Stupid fire alarm was pulled in the middle of February and we had to freeze ourselves to death out there with no jackets or anything...School is so cruel. END BORING ALERT  
  
I've got like one or two more chapters to go. Hopefully Chapter Four will be out shortly, but after I finish my Science project (due on Friday! And I haven't even started!). Well until then, c'ya! 


	4. Nothing Goes The Way It's Planned

**If Only It Was Real**

**Con**: Man, sorry for the late update! I said that the fourth chapter would be up soon and I lied...But it was because my comp crashed and the chapter was on there. I didn't exactly want to type it all up again because I've been busy with other stuff on Digimon Advanced. But at least it's up now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon, but I do own this story and the plot, as well as anyone you don't recognize from the television show even though they're pretty random.

**Chapter 4**: Nothing Goes The Way It's Planned

-------------------------

The ice pellets shattered against the glass windows, making the building itself sound like a war zone. Trees that once stood strong and mighty were being effortlessly pushed around by the harsh wind. Roads were slick with a new ice coat so people had to drive cautiously, their windshield wipers whipping across the front. Events scheduled for this day were cancelled and plans were abandoned. But this bad weather did nothing to stop parents from sending their children to a place much dreaded, despite various pleads.

"Sorry Ms. Ohishi," history teacher Mr. Takashi answered. "But school is not supposed to be a place of fun. You're here to learn and I'm here to make sure that you do. Now everyone take out your textbook and turn to page 252."

Naomi Ohishi slumped in her seat two desks in behind where Rika Nonaka sat, staring out at the attacking armies of hail. It was a pretty stupid question that Naomi had asked: 'Since it's Valentine's Day, could we have this period off?'. Of course the answer was going to be no, it wasn't as if school would be cancelled on each holiday. Rika sighed before taking out her textbook and turning to the page assigned. It hadn't helped that the girl had mentioned Valentine's Day since this day was the source of her thoughts.

As the teacher continued to give the lesson, Rika's mind directed itself to another subject, a subject she had been thinking about-unintentionally-for the past few days. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing...It's been so long that I'm never sure what right is these days. But I'm pretty sure that I'm right this time. I just hope he appreciates it...'

Unknown to her, Ryo sat a floor above the History classroom, pondering more or less the same thing.

----------

"Okay Jeri, I know that you didn't drag me all the way into the washroom for nothing," stated the fourteen-year-old, leaning against the counter where her friend was. "So why'd you pop out of nowhere and take me here?" she asked, her eyes wandering to the ceiling although the way her eyes darted reflected her desire to leave; class was about to start. Besides, she could guess what the topic was going to be about.

Jeri threw her a questioning look. "I needed to talk to you about the dance Rika, that's all." Right on. She pushed herself off the counter and positioned herself in front of Rika, hoping to gain her undivided attention. "So, are you going or not? You don't have to lie when you're in front of your best friend..."

Rika sighed. "Look Jeri, I know that you mean well when you try to talk to me about stuff like this, but it's not gonna work. I am not going to the dance with anyone named Ryo Akiyama. If you were my friend, Jeri, you would respect that and not be trying to set him and me up. I know what I'm doing." With that she walked past the other girl and went for the door.

"But Rika! Alice's got it all figured out! You won't even need to pay to get in!" The door closed, making Jeri threw up her arms in the signalling that she'd given up. She looked to the second last stall and called out Alice's name. "She's right. We shouldn't be trying to force them like this."

A click echoed through the room as the stall door was unlocked and Alice poked her head out. "What she said is true, but friends always look out for each other. Not to mention making sure that they don't torture themselves, which Rika is doing," she reasoned. She walked out of her hiding place and strolled over to Jeri. A simple motion with her wrist told Jeri that they should leave. "Come, let's get the boys to help."

Jeri's doubtful expression was strengthened with her crossed arms. "Do you really think that Rika will listen to them over us?" she demanded, soured by Rika's earlier attitude.

Alice laughed as she opened the door, scanning for any signs of a lingering girl. "Of course not! But they can help us out with Ryo. He can't really have plans for today; they might be able to persuade him. And as a side effect, he can persuade Rika. C'mon."

----------

"Ryo! I want to talk to you about something!" Henry Wong confronted Ryo with an air of business. His lip was curled in a tight frown, which resulted in the narrowing of his normally composed eyes. Something was indeed bothering him.

The older boy glanced back to see his classmates staring at him, and with that image, directed Henry somewhere not so populated. "Don't you have a class to go to? Why did you come to me?"

"The teacher's running late today, but I'm the one who's supposed to be asking the questions here." Henry directed a piercing look to the receiver before beginning. "Yesterday I was at Hypnos when I discovered something. It seems that someone had programmed a pretty resistant and tough firewall int-"

Ryo's expression instantly switched over to worry when he looked over Henry's shoulder and caught a glimpse of a certain brown-haired Tamer deep in conversation with Jeri. In an effort to hide, he tackled Henry into a door they were conveniently standing by. The door swung open easily as both boys crashed into the hard tile floor gaining newly bruised limbs.

Henry's head was throbbing intensely as he picked himself up and leaned against the wall, hoping that his world would stop spinning. He closed his eyes and shook his head a bit as if that would lessen the dizziness. Clasping his hand over his eyes, the fourteen-year-old arched his neck back. "Ryo, why'd you do that for? You'd better explain yourself; I've got a huge headache now."

Ryo used the wall to help himself up and pressed the palms of his hands to his forehead, wishing the same Henry had. "Damn...I saw Takato and Jeri headed this way so I figured that we had to get out of sight."

Henry removed his hand and looked at the fifteen-year-old almost with pity. "And you thought that Takato wouldn't come into the guy's washroom." His voice dripped with sarcasm, very un-Henry-like.

Ryo looked at the sign that hung on the door and when he had confirmed this theory, swallowed a major curse word. "This headache for nothing." He remembered what Henry had started to say earlier and decided to finish the subject off. "So does anyone else know about that?"

"So I was right. But no, no one else knows about this."

"How about Alice?" Ryo pressed.

Henry shook his head. "No, she went home before I discovered the firewall." He eyed the Legendary Tamer suspiciously. "Don't tell me that you were the one who set up the firewall. I can understand that you stepped forward with the idea, but for you to actually build one is...well, not that acceptable."

Ryo laughed. "No, it wasn't me but my dad has contacts. With my knowledge of the Digital World and their knowledge of programming, we were able to conjure it up. But it should've been flawless. Anyways, promise me that you won't tell anyone about this, it's crucial."

Henry stepped forward and laid a hand on the older boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, I know that you must have your reasons for doing this. And one more thing you were right, the firewall should have been flawless except for one little problem: you forgot to hide your IP address." With a chuckle, he pulled open the door and sprinted his way to class.

----------

'Ugh, I just hope no one I know sees me doing this.' Rika glanced around almost nervously, fingering the plain little box in her hands. She shifted her backpack so she would have the pleasure of being comfortable underneath a jacket since there was no reprieve from the thickening heat. The bell rang and she instantly darted her eyes to the ground, in hopes that no one would recognize her or whose locker she was standing at. Although the latter was almost impossible since cards and gifts decorated the locker, obviously taped on by some crazy girls that had still hoped to win the heart of the locker's occupant.

She regained her original posture when she concluded that the crowd was thinning since the number of feet passing by had lessened. Ryo Akiyama was still nowhere to be seen.

'Where can he be? It's not like I have all day,' Rika thought when she glimpsed that she only had an hour left before she had to go and be on time to say goodbye to her mother. Deciding that she needed to leave, Rika began toward the front exit when she saw the guy she'd been waiting for finally make his way.

Ryo flashed his smile and jogged the small distance between them. A light blue jacket was slung over his right shoulder while the opposite hand clutched the top backpack strap. The lights on the ceiling reflected the beads of sweat that had gathered on his forehead, prompting Rika to conclude that he had been waiting for quite a while-with his jacket on. "Rika, I thought you'd be at your locker."

"I thought you'd be at your locker," Rika countered, glad that her waiting hadn't been for nothing although she mentally frowned at this similarity.

Ryo laughed but at the sight of how adorned his locker was, the laughter quickly faded and he decided to place himself between Rika and the metal door. He chuckled slightly but it was a nervous one.

An uneasy silence drowned out the rest of the laughter, neither sure how to start. The fourteen-year-old felt like she had to get this over with before she lost her nerve and shoved the box into the older boy's unsteady hands, causing him to falter. "Well anyways, I just thought I'd give you this." She saw Ryo's grateful look and hastily added, "Don't look too happy. I gave Takato, Henry, Kazu, and Kenta the same thing, so don't think it means anything-'cause it doesn't."

Despite this information, the smile on Ryo's face held and he quickly pocketed his gift. "And here I was thinking that you hated me too much to give me something. But thanks." The awkward silence reappeared and Ryo slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans, looking around the usual school setting. Occasionally his cerulean blue eyes would gaze over Rika's lavender ones for a second before they'd feel the need to concentrate their attention on something else.

Rika looked at the clock over a classroom door and after seeing that it was close to 4:00, started towards the north exit. "I need to go; my mom wants me to be there when she leaves today."

Ryo, realizing that he could not stall any longer, finally decided to brave the question. With a deep breath and a look in the eye he began, "Rika, I know that you have to meet your mom soon but can you meet me at the usual spot-at the Hideout? I promise it won't be long."

Rika was caught off guard by the question-it was something not anticipated-but something was telling her that she should meet him; then again something else turned the idea down completely. There was a fifty percent 'no' and another fifty 'yes' so she was left indecisive. She knit her brow in thought but she could still not come up with a response. "I'll think about it. You'll know if I come or not."

The Legendary Tamer's smile returned and with a deep nod, he past her to the nearest exit, trying to slip into his jacket at the same time. "Don't be long!" he shouted back to her, he sounded as if he knew that the outcome would be in his favour. He knocked into a snow-covered trio entering the building - identified as people from the student council - and with a short apology, continued his way out into the still raging storm. He was seen pulling his jacket closer to him before disappearing in the whiteness.

Rika Nonaka sighed and spun backwards, her back hitting the smooth metal locker with a hollow sound. With something to lean against, she tried to ponder why she had even given Ryo a chance. She was just supposed to give him the gift and then leave as quickly as possible, but now she had changed her own rules. Was a common two-lettered word so difficult to say? The girl scolded herself mentally for being so weak, for losing her will when she actually came to face him. Her eyes traveled skyward as if asking the heavens to change this situation and weakness.

Rika shifted her backpack slightly as she took a step towards the exit but abruptly stopped when she felt something brush past her. When she looked behind her, there was not a soul present. Shrugging the feeling off as the wind, she proceeded with her walk but shuddered when she felt the same presence wander to her. Rika spared another glance before running through the doors.

-------------------------

**Con**: I really should've written up a rough copy for this earlier because I'm really confused about all this (note all the time changes) ; the advantages of planning beforehand are countless. Before you leave this page though, I'd ask you to leave a review. Also, thanks to the ones who have reviewed so far, I should be able to get the next chapter up pretty soon but there are no promises for those of you who've followed me for a while. Anyways, I'll see ya'll soon. Jaa.


	5. Breakaway From The Past

**If Only It Was Real**

**Con**: :) A reason to celebrate! Guess why this chapter came out extra fast? Give you a hint... ::points to the chapter title:: Chapters come extra fast when all you're listening to is Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway. So if any of you say she can't sing, I'm gonna track ya down!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon, however this story is mine.

**To DigiqueenTMIM**: ::Scoffs:: Yeah, like it's my fault that I've had writer's block for the past few months. Obsessed? ::Scoffs:: Yeah, like it's my fault she's a great singer. Anyone who doesn't like her music is crazy. ::Starts humming along to Breakaway::

**To Shannon**: Oh God...Shan, you can't say that stuff 'bout me! I'm not _that_ good. You should read more fanfics ::nods::

**Chapter 5**: Breakaway From The Past

-------------------------

Rika winced at how the ice attacked the parts of her body unprotected by articles of clothing. She ducked her head closer to the neck of the jacket, hoping—with favourable odds—that no swerving cars happened to hit her. 'Mom should have let me stay at home; nature wants to take lives tonight. Besides, I really doubt that her flight's gonna be flying tonight so why did I have to leave so early for?'

She closed her eyes when another strong gust of wind bit at her face, this time she welcomed its furious roar as she continued to hike through the blizzard. 'Is it my curiosity? Am I anxious as to what Akiyama's planne—no. I never promised him anything.' Even as those words ran through her mind, there was a gentle voice consistently nagging at the back of her head.

Rika shut out the words and tried to focus on staying on the sidewalk. It was probably the numbness beginning to overwhelm her senses, but Rika could feel that the snow beating down on her face was starting to lessen. She slowly re-opened her eyes and squinted to find out where she'd been venturing the entire time but everything was still covered in a thick layer of fog. Scowling mentally, the girl slowed her walk, waiting impatiently for the fog to subside significantly. But when it did, she immediately regretted having waited where she had. 'Why did the snow have to lift here? Why did I have to stop here?'

To her right was a set of stairs, partially buried under the snow and its destination unclear; but the fourteen-year-old had been here enough to know where it led. She closed her eyes and summoned the old shack from memory. Although the shack itself was old, the image was vivid for it was here that the Tamers began their journey into the Digital World. They'd nicknamed it Guilmon's Hideout.

Rika didn't know what it was, but something was forcing her to move up the stairs; perhaps the feeling of being so close, perhaps the knowledge that fate had led her blindly her. Whatever it was, she immediately gave into it and found herself running up the stone steps. 'Why?' she asked herself again, her foot landing on true ground. The snow was still descending from the heavens, but its strength had lessened so much that it no longer felt like a storm.

The girl looked up and her lavender irises found Ryo Akiyama's form inside the shack, leaning casually against wall. His head was bowed down to see something he'd flipped over in his hands and from where she was standing, Rika could see a small smile pull on his lips. She looked away from his face and saw something that had caught her attention. On Ryo's blue shirt laid a round coin with a small hole broken into the centre so that a golden chain could be snaked through it. Rika smiled slightly at the sight of the coin; it was something she had treasured for a long time.

----------

Usually when they were together the air would be filled with laughing and the constant talking of father and daughter. Today however, the air was filled with a solemn silence. Rika's eyes were downcast as her little legs dangled from the seat, trying not to take an interest in the man behind her, slowly pushing the swing back and forth. The man's eyes glanced upward and seeing that the sun was about to disappear, calmly asked his daughter if she wanted to go home yet.

The five-year-old shook her head. "No...not yet."

But he could sense that something was wrong with his daughter. The swinging abruptly halted and her father knelt down in front of her so that they were eye level. "Rika, what's wrong?"

"I heard you and Mommy shouting last night," she mumbled, unable to look up into her father's eyes. This lasted for only a few seconds before the childish actions got to her and she jumped off the swing into her father's arms, burying her face in his chest. "I don't want you to go Daddy!" she cried.

The man laughed, gently pulling her away and putting her at arms length. "Honey, is that what's been upsetting you the entire day?" When he received an affirmative answer, he gently stroked her auburn hair; his way of saying that everything was okay. "Don't worry, I promise that I'll come back. It'll only be for a year or so."

Rika nodded but he could see that sadness was still etched onto her features. An idea suddenly came to him and he reached behind his neck to unlock the chain that hung at his neck. When he was done, he held it up so that his offspring could see the Chinese coin that dragged the chain slightly downwards. "This belonged to my grandfather during the invasion of China in World War II," he explained. "He went through live-threatening danger to survive those days and this is a symbol of his success." Her father took her small hand and turning it palm up, pressed the chain into it.

"He gave it to my father and in turn my father gave it to me. Now, I'm giving it to you. You know how much this object means to me, right? So do you understand that I will come back one day?"

Rika was still in awe at the golden item in her hand but she smiled when she heard her father's question. "Thank you Daddy!"

----------

How many years have passed since that day? Almost a decade but it surprised her to know that she had held onto that hope even when she had shut the world out. To give it to Ryo represented that she was letting go--of her father's broken promise, of him, of her past—and starting anew. But whether or not it would be with Ryo, she was unsure.

Rika decided to stop delaying their fated meeting and began to walk straight into the Hideout. It could be said that her weight betrayed her as the pressure caused the snow to shift slightly, but enough so that Ryo's ears picked it up and caught her before she wanted him to. She hesitated for a second when she saw him look up but she had gone this far, she couldn't give in because of that little action.

The grin that had become his trademark symbol once again found its place across his face when his sapphire irises found the girl's arriving figure. Ryo breathed out in relief and his worried eyes allowed a softened expression. He still couldn't believe that he had fallen for such a girl like Rika. Unlike other girls hoping for his attention, she had never repeatedly sent him little love notes telling him how great he looked, nor did she give him various expensive gifts. No, Rika Nonaka had stolen his heart by treating him like a normal person not a god.

He turned to fully face her and raised two fingers up; between them was an item roughly the size and thickness of a card. The boy laughed, "You didn't need to give me this, Rika. You even know that I have this card already."

----------

The tension in the room was thick as the spectators waited anxiously for the crowning of the next Digimon Card Champion. A thirteen-year-old boy had already DNA-Digivolved two Ultimates: Piximon and Triceramon into the mighty SaberLeomon and was watching to see what his opponent would do. He smirked, knowing that he was going to win this battle. "You should give up," he paused to check the name of his rivalling competitor. "Rika. You can't defeat the future Digimon King."

Rika's eyes burned with a fierce determination. She had flown through the tournament with ease and now she met a competitor not only with skill, but also an ego. "You better watch your mouth Akiyama," she retorted. "'Cause you're gonna clean it when I'm through with you."

It was a straightforward Digivolve from MegaKabuterimon to the Mega level HerculesKabuterimon. However SaberLeomon's attack was an impressive 550 while her Insectoid was still 80 attack points lower. She swiped out two Power Option Cards from her hand and slapped it against the table. One of them was a Yellow Offensive Card which changed her Digimon's attack to 510, not enough the win the battle. The other card she'd placed was Metal Attack.

While the audience bent down to read the effect, Ryo knew enough to recite it out of pure memory. "Metal Attack: adds 50 points to your Digimon Power." He chuckled. "Good choice, trying to get ahead of me." He watched the twelve-year-old discard a card from her hand, meeting her cold eyes before drawing a card himself. His eyes told everyone that he'd been anticipating this moment and he put it on the table for all to see. "Sorry but you lose." He had placed the same card Rika had, snatching victory away from her hands.

As the crowd roared out in celebration for their new Champion, Ryo Akiyama stood and held out his hand to the girl. "Good game."

Rika looked at his hand as if it was a lowly slug, unworthy of her own. "Try your act with someone who's stupid enough to fall for it, Akiyama. Besides, I wouldn't want to dirty your hand. You'll need it to wave farewell to your loyal subjects; shaking hands with your enemy might not suit you." Ryo started to argue but Rika had already gathered up her cards and started towards the door out of the building.

He frowned and turned to the official who had announced his name. "What was the girl's name again?" he asked.

The man looked down at his clipboard, his eyes scrolling down the list. "The runner-up is Rika. Rika Nonaka."

The boy nodded and he looked back at the retreating figure. "Rika..."

----------

Rika frowned when she recognized the pale image of MetalEtemon and realized at once that it was the same card they'd played against each other, not just once but twice. She remembered vividly that after the D-Reaper incident they had battled each other again— this time out of entertainment. Ryo had won using the same combo he had used at the tournament.

Metal Attack had fuelled their rivalry and sealed their friendship, would this card do anything more?

Not wanting to speak of it, she hastily changed the subject. "You wanted me to come here, so tell me want you want already."

The smile on his face fell and he nodded in acknowledgement. He muttered something under his breath and pivoted his left foot so that his back would be pressed against the wall. Standing past him was a figure roughly the size and height of an adult human. The being wore long purple gloves that were cut at the end and went past their elbows, both bore the well-known symbol of Taoism. A bushy yellow tail swept the floor behind it as the creature walked forward to greet the fourteen-year-old. It was covered in a bright yellow fur—excluding the majority of the torso and its feet—and moved with an unearthly grace, its silted blue eyes meeting the girl's. Rika drew in a sharp breath and out of human instinct, took a step back. This creature had the appearance of a Kitsune but she'd known this creature long enough to know better.

"Renamon..." She trailed off, casting a glance at Ryo who had looked away. "It's...It's great to see you again." _So she was the presence I felt at school..._ She refrained from adding anything else with a third-party present.

The Digimon nodded. "Likewise, Rika. It's been such a long time since the D-Reaper. In a way, you were right. It was our last battle—until now."

She nodded in agreement though a part of her was restless. She wanted to talk to her partner, tell her of all that had changed, confide in her things that she would never tell her own mother. But her pride refused her these things as long as Ryo was watching.

The fifteen-year-old seemed to sense her discomfort and began to move out of the way when Renamon held out her paw, indicating that he didn't have to leave.

_We can catch up when we go back, but you need to talk to Ryo_ now. _He was the one responsible for arranging this, Rika. You should thank him._ With those last words, Renamon severed their telepathic connection and faded back into the shadows.

Rika was about to argue but sighed when her partner disappeared. "I guess I should thank you Ryo," she started, turning to face him. "But why did you do it? —Not that I'm not thankful or anything."

Ryo grinned nervously. "Well I wanted to do something for White Day. But none of the Digimon could wait an entire month so I had to do it now."

"None of the Digimon?" she repeated. "You found a way to being the Digimon back to the Real World? And before Hypnos could figure anything out?"

The boy ran a hand through his brown hair and chuckled sheepishly. "Well me and a group of my Dad's friends programmed a firewall, blocking all unauthorized access to the Digital World. Not even Hypnos could break through it. I wanted to surprise all of you. Especially you." His eyes looked longingly into hers as if he was waiting for her approval.

Rika pulled away from his mesmerizing gaze. Why did he have to include that last part? Did he expect her to fall into his arms, admit that she was now eternally in debt to him? _Probably in a movie, but not now._

"Ryo, I appreciate what you did for us but I'm sorry if you expect anything in return. I know that I've taken incredible steps to breakaway from my past and cling onto you, but I just can't. You're my friend, a really good friend, but I just can't take that final step." Whoa, did that just come out of her mouth?

A flicker of disappointment ran across Ryo's face but he seemed to understand because when he spoke, it was in a calm tone. "I understand Rika...I guess I just thought..." Whatever he thought was left unsaid as he quickly recovered himself. "We can always remain friends. I'm prepared to make that final step whenever you are. When you are, remember that I will always be there to catch you shall you fall."

Rika smiled. "Thanks for understanding Ryo."

Outside the hidden sun found its way back to the sky and shone with a fierce intensity; the storm had stopped long ago. It cast long shadows against the cement wall and Rika turned around to squint at that burning star. Ryo joined her, arching his neck back before he suddenly remembered something. "Hey Rika, don't you have to go meet your mother soon?"

Rika groaned, figuring that she was probably going to be late—again. "Yeah, I've got to go." But before she could make a run for it, Ryo had caught her hand with that smile of his again.

"Would Miss Nonaka like to be escorted?" he asked, bowing formally as he did.

Rika couldn't help but let his "act" touch her. "If it suits you."

Ryo Akiyama knelt on one knee and softly kissed the hand he held before looking up at her surprised expression. "It does, my Queen."

-------------------------

**Con**: "Trying not to reach out, But when I'd try to speak out, Felt like no one could hear me..." Man, how much do I _love_ that song? When reminds me, gotta see Princess Diaries 2 soon. Kelly will rule the world! :)

Hey, not only Kelly helped me finish this fic, but Theresa Sokyrka's performance on Canadian Idol helped me out too! If she gets voted off tonight, I'm gonna track them down too! Stupid ass judges...

Strange ending, I know. But I've been reading _Heir Apparent_ by author Vivian Vande Velde these last couple of days, and the medieval stuff kinda got to me. Fantasy books are the best; one day, they will too rule you all. ::nods::

Thanks to my reviewers: Luzr-Gurl13, Ao-Senshi, Shannon, DigiqueenTMIM, Western Master 3, KuTiExAzNxAnGeL, Amethyst Blizzard, a-A-a, Unknown, kairi kingdom, sari, Alex Warlorn, alexian-goddess, Rachel, Crayola, Evil Queen, Lavos, The Time Apocalypse, pblllllll (o.o Very _interesting_ name...), and Hellomimmy. A special thanks to Amethyst Blizzard, the only one to have reviewed every one of my chapters and keep up with my slowness; thanks for sticking by me from beginning to end. I would also like to acknowledge my friend Shannon, I would have never known that my fics were that good if you hadn't encouraged me so. I'm glad to have you as a friend since eight.

Well this marks the end of If Only It Was Real, the second story I've finished since my beginning as an author (which is pretty pathetic considering I joined a year ago...). ::grins:: No one will ever know what happened to Jeri and them...That's for me to know but if I ever decide to continue this, you will figure out :)

I've got yet another fanfic pending and hopefully you'll see that tomorrow. 'Til then, this is con2020tran, signing out. ;)


End file.
